Demon
Demons are a type of powerful being that exist within the Mindscape. They are able to be summoned with certain circles/symbols and incantations, and can make deals with those who summon them. They have a wide range of powers and abilities and can do nearly anything, given the right sacrifice and contract. The more powerful the summoned demon, the more powerful magic the contract will have. Summoning Demons, as a default, exist in a non-physical state in which they cannot directly affect the material world or communicate with the majority of beings in that world. Humans or other physical beings wishing to make contact with a demon must summon the demon to the physical plane. To summon a demon, a person must typically draw a specific circle (usually one with symbols specific to the demon and a binding circle element to protect the summoner), recite an incantation with the demon's name or title, and make a sacrifice or offering (typically blood or a dead animal, but everything from candy to human sacrifice can be used successfully with the right demon). Summoners typically draw circles in chalk or blood on a solid-surface floor and surround the circle with lit candles. Candle scent and chalk color may be changed according to the demon being summoned, as different demons have different preferences and may be more or less likely to show up based on these details. In most cases, the intent and will of the summoner are more important than the physical details of the summoning. A person with a strong desire to summon a demon will likely be able to even with a pencil-and-paper circle, botched incantation, and small offering, as long as the demon is not exceptionally powerful or busy. Cults Types Dream Demons Masters of the mind . They also keep nightmares ( and in Alcors case dreams ) as their subordinates . The apearance of these nightmares ( and dreams ) changes to fit their master . E,g. Alcor had sheep Barrier Demons Known Demons Alcor Bill Cipher Kushiel A demon who poses as an angel in order to manipulate others. His summoning circle is that of hands clasped in prayer, usually paired with thoughts of divine retribution. The summoner will see him however they imagine an angel to be, but when he is sent out to do his work, his target will see him as he truly is. He often tricks people into thinking they will be going to heaven, and then devours their souls. Morsus A powerful barrier demon within Gravity Falls. During the Transcendence he was let loose for some time and caused havoc. zk’Alfrubash Soul Eater, Bringer of Darkness, Blood Fiend This is a demon relatively powerful demon who eats the souls of those sacrificed to him in return for his power. Has been known to gift his cultists demonic powers. Once has a dispute with Alcor and has not been seen since. Brian Dave Chole She used to be a demon but became a goddess =